


Perfect Wedding

by Softsliders29



Series: James/Alyssa fics [3]
Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softsliders29/pseuds/Softsliders29
Summary: James and Alyssa get married.
Relationships: Alyssa & James (The End of the Fucking World), Alyssa/James (The End of the Fucking World)
Series: James/Alyssa fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Perfect Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I have not been inspired lately but I'm back now.

Alyssa’s mom stood beside her as the dress was slipped on. She thought she looked okay, but she wasn’t enthused. To be honest, she didn’t want a stupidly huge wedding. She’d already been through that. 

After she was allowed to put her normal clothes back on, she pulled out her phone and texted James, letting him know that she was ready to be picked up. 

A few moments later James showed up and Alyssa hurried into the car. 

“I don’t want a wedding.” Alyssa said. 

“Oh, you don’t want to get married?” James asked, face falling. 

“No, it’s not that. I just don’t want a wedding. Wanna elope?” She asked. 

“Sure. Sounds good to me.” James said, smiling. 

They drove to the courthouse and stood in line. There were a surprising amount of people wanting to get married that day, as it turned out. After three hours, it was finally their turn in line. Alyssa was surprised her mother hadn’t called to check in on her. 

“We’re looking to get married.” Alyssa stated. 

“Well, we can do that for you.” The clerk said. “Just need you to sign a few papers.” She pulled out a few papers and had them each sign. 

“Is that it?” Alyssa asked. 

“Just need to stamp them and you’re good.” The clerk said, pulling out a stamp. She stamped it and turned to them. “Alright, you’re married now.” 

Alyssa kissed James as they walked back to their car. 

“This was the best wedding I could have asked for.” Alyssa said as they drove away. She knew she’d have to deal with her mom, but that didn’t matter at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I'm sorry it's so short. I'm also sorry I've been away. I'll continue writing stuff. If you have anything you want to see let me know. Even if it's not about TEOTFW.


End file.
